Vi-te, Orihime
by Cooralie
Summary: Em um canto distante da biblioteca, completamente afastado das prateleiras e fileiras principais, Inoue Orihime se encontrava, sentada em uma mesa, com um livro em mãos. Adorava aquele lugar, onde podia refletir e aproveitar o silêncio. Mas havia momentos em que uma pequena interferência era bem-vinda. [Oneshot UlquiHime Romance]


**Vi-te, Orihime**

**sozinha e cercada por seus demônios**

– por Paola Tchébrikov

* * *

Nem mesmo ele era capaz de dizer há quanto tempo estava ali, observando a moça banhada pela luz do sol.

Inoue Orihime era a típica aluna que todos no colégio gostavam, e que todos os rapazes desejavam, e que todas as moças invejavam. Ela era linda, delicada, inocente e desastrada; um quase completo oposto _dele._

Seus olhos verdes acompanharam o movimento dos seios subindo e descendo quando ela respirou fundo. Algo estava errado. Sabia que ela fazia isso quando pensava _naquela pessoa_. Não que fosse contra, mas ver Orihime triste incomodava-o muito.

Os olhos cor de mel vagaram do livro em suas mãos ao céu diurno atrás de si. Recostada contra uma escrivaninha, diante da janela que dava para o bosque atrás do colégio, ela se encontrava na parte mais inabitada e distante da biblioteca.

_Ali ele podia beijá-la e tocá-la sem que ninguém os notasse... por longos minutos._

E foi sabendo disso que, ao vê-la virar o pescoço para acompanhar o voo de um pássaro no céu, aproximou-se a passos silenciosos. O sapato felpudo que a instituição os _obrigava_ a usar nas dependências do local possibilitavam a abordagem súbita. O caminho da entrada da área de leitura até onde ela estava não era muito longo; ele cruzou-o em impressionantes segundos.

Quando sua sombra e presença atraíram a atenção da moça, já era tarde demais. Ele já estava lá, segurando-a pelas pernas longas e levantando-a em seu colo. Sentou-a sobre a escrivaninha, colocando-se entre suas pernas e aproximando seu rosto do pescoço fino.

— Orihime — sussurrou sensualmente, sorrindo discretamente ao sentir o arrepio que eriçou todos os pelos do corpo dela.

— U-Ulquiorra-kun! Não fa-faça isso novamente, po-por favor — pediu ela, respirando afoitamente devido ao susto, sentindo seu coração disparado no peito.

Por causa do susto e por causa da pessoa ali consigo.

Por mais distante, sossegado, sereno e, talvez frio, que Schiffer Ulquiorra pudesse demonstrar ser, algumas poucas pessoas eram capazes de ver um pequeno sorriso aparecer em seus lábios, ou ele realizar alguma boa ação para com o próximo.

Inoue gracejava por conhecer várias facetas daquele belo rapaz diante de si.

Ulquiorra, que estava sempre na sua e atraía muita atenção por sua indiferença, possuía uma incrível cor de pele pálida. Certa vez Orihime perguntou a ele o porquê de sua pele ter aquela cor. Com um dar de ombros ele informou que havia sido uma criança doente quando pequeno, por isso não havia tido muito contato com o sol.

Em consequência de seu passado, evitava-o ao máximo, concluiu Ulquiorra.

Ele era alto, magro e esguio. Mas suas principais características, combinadas à pele quase branca, eram os olhos, de um verde vívido e intenso, e os cabelos negros e levemente longos. Orihime estava cansada de dizer para ele ser menos _desleixado_ e cortá-las, mas, no fundo, adorava as madeixas longas, onde podia mergulhar seus dedos e sentir a maciez dos fios.

— Você estava distraída, estava pensando no seu irmão? — O corar violento do rosto arredondado dela foi a resposta da pergunta.

Suspirando, Ulquiorra apertou-a em seus braços. Intensificou suas mãos nas pernas femininas e mergulhou sua boca na pele delicada, distribuindo beijos, que eram suaves como o toque das asas de uma borboleta, sobre o pescoço dela. Seus lábios fizeram o caminho de baixo a cima, parando na orelha, onde ele deu uma longa lambida.

Como uma mariposa hipnotizada pela lâmpada, Orihime era atraída aos braços de Ulquiorra. Sentia cada fibra de seu corpo clamar por ele, e estremeceu ante o hálito quente dele.

— U-Ulquiorra-kun... O que está fazendo? Alguém pode nos ver...

Inoue, a certinha, a correta, estava sempre preocupada com o que os outros pensariam.

_Tão diferentes e tão iguais..._

Ulquiorra pouco se lixava para as pessoas! Deslizou as mãos das pernas esbelta à cintura fina, por dentro da blusa, sentindo a pele dela em seus dedos enquanto era preso no círculo feito por suas pernas.

— Estamos sozinhos aqui atrás, Hime. A bibliotecária saiu para uma reunião com os funcionários. Esqueceram que você estava aqui no fundo. Mas eu peguei uma cópia da chave — Ele dizia tudo aquilo como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

Não era, mas, na voz dele, no pé do ouvido dela, era a única coisa na qual ela conseguia se concentrar naquele momento. Bibliotecária? Funcionários? Chave? Não entendia nada, então apenas desviou seus olhos para Ulquiorra.

Mais especificamente para os lábios finos e sensuais dele. Lábios capazes de levar uma pessoa ao paraíso e mostrar-lhe o inferno. O olhar lânguido e interessado dela não passou despercebido pelo Schiffer.

Ele sorriu sensualmente. Os dedos deleitando-se com o calor do corpo feminino.

Os rostos centímetros um do outro; os lábios dele tocando na bochecha direita dela e a respiração calma em seu ouvido fê-la suspirar ruidosamente. Nunca havia sentido aquelas coisas...

— Orihime — chamou Ulquiorra baixinho, vendo com satisfação ela corar. O livro em suas mãos estava entre o corpo de ambos, sendo um empecilho.

Pensou em jogá-lo longe, mas não valia a pena. Em vez disso, deslizou seus lábios pela pele macia da bochecha e tocou seus lábios suavemente. Um longo roçar naquela boca que ele tanto conhecia. Com a qual trocara inúmeros beijos. Que possuía um encantamento fatal, uma textura viciante e um gosto único.

Sentiu quando ela suspirou contra a sua boca, separando levemente os lábios, sabendo que ele tomaria aquilo como uma permissão para aprofundar o beijo – _ele sempre entendia a mensagem. _Porém, naquele dia, Ulquiorra não fez como de costume. Trocou os lábios juntos aos dela pelos dentes, agarrando-lhe o lábio inferior e mordiscando-o de leve, várias vezes, calmamente.

Os olhos de Orihime cerraram-se, deleitosos e irritadiços. Estava adorando tudo aquilo, ainda mais quando ele deslizou a língua por seu lábio superior. Contudo, queria que ele a beijasse. Queria que a língua atrevida se enroscasse na sua.

Ulquiorra, por algum motivo desconhecido a Inoue, estava diferente naquele dia. Não que ele não fosse, costumeiramente, provocador, sensual ou _quente_. Era só que, naquele momento, ele parecia _necessitar de senti-la de um modo único_. Aquilo, ao mesmo tempo que a alegrava, a deixava apreensiva. Aquele tratamento incomum significava algo bom ou ruim? Ele havia sentido sua falta ou estava se despedindo?

— Você está muito quieta hoje, o que aconteceu?

A pergunta repentina dele despertou-a de seus pensamentos. Acabara de se fazer a mesma pergunta. Será que ele a ouvira? Ou será que pensava o mesmo que ela? Nutria inseguranças e medos?

Por um instante pensou em mentir. Todavia, no fim, acabou suspirando e contando:

— Estava pensando que você está... estranho, diferente.

— Não estou, você é que está pensando demais. — corrigiu Ulquiorra, voltando a agarrá-la pelas coxas, agora puxando seu corpo contra si. — Relaxe, Hime...

E, finalmente, Ulquiorra beijou-a de verdade. Sua língua invadiu a cavidade úmida dela, entrelaçando-se e dançando junto à sua língua. Uma de suas mãos agarrou-a pela nuca, os dedos enroscando nos cabelos ruivos, fazendo uma deliciosa massagem no local, que não demorou a deixar a moça ofegante.

Ulquiorra sabia perfeitamente do que ela gostava.

O clima entre os dois estava ficando cada vez mais quente, mais intenso, até que, ao som estridente de uma campainha Orihime, deu um pulo no local. Empurrou-o ao espalmar suas mãos no peito dele, ofegando enquanto esperava ouvir o som novamente.

E ele veio, fazendo os olhos de Ulquiorra cerrarem-se levemente. A mão delicada correu até o cós da saia na parte de trás de seu corpo, de onde ela tirou um celular rosa com um pingente de gatinho.

Orihime fitou por longos segundos o nome na tela antes de atender a ligação, saudando a pessoa do outro lado da linha com sua costumeira animação. Algumas palavras do outro lado, um franzir de cenho e um "como assim?" agitado de sua parte.

Ulquiorra, cansado de esperar, levou os lábios até a orelha dela sem o celular e mordeu o lóbulo, deslizando a língua pela extensão dele. Sorriu minimamente ao ouvir um suspiro deleitoso dela, seguido de um corar e um pedido de desculpas. Era tão fácil afetar a Inoue...

— U-Ulquiorra-kun! — repreendeu ela rapidamente. — Por que você fez aquilo enquanto eu falava ao telefone?

— Porque você estava demorando demais — respondeu com simplicidade, dando de ombros. Ela suspirou.

— Era a Kuchiki-san ao telefone. — explicou, deslizando suas mãos para os ombros dele. — Parece que a turma está se reunindo por causa do que aconteceu com Kurosaki-kun.

— O que tem o Ichigo? Ele não voltou hoje da detenção?

— Sim, e já se meteu em encrenca de novo. Ele está na enfermaria e está esperando todos nós lá. — contou ela, vendo ele suspirar de irritação. — Precisamos mesmo ir, Ulquiorra-kun.

— Tudo bem. — murmurou ele suspirando, incapaz de negar algo a ela. O sorriso gentil e agradecido que se formou nos lábios de Orihime era o suficiente para ele. — Vamos continuar depois — disse laconicamente, ajudando ela a descer de cima da mesa.

— Ulquiorra-kun! — Orihime repreendeu corada.

Um pequeno sorriso nasceu nos lábios de Ulquiorra enquanto caminhava ao lado dela em direção à saída da biblioteca. Uma mão foi posta no bolso da calça do colégio e a outra agarrou a de Inoue, fazendo-a rir.

— Você é o namorado mais fofo do mundo — disse ela alegremente, rindo feliz.

— Hum — respondeu virando o rosto, incapaz de respondê-la e com as bochechas levemente coradas.


End file.
